Curiosity
by Rin the Maverick
Summary: Mika can't help herself sometimes. She just can't help asking questions.rnslight GraveMika. Mostly pointless fluff and a little humor. Minor Spoilers if rnyou haven't seen ep 22.


Hola peeps, I don't write very much but i really like gungrave. This is sort of grave/Mika. To a point.

I'm not too proud of this one, I don't think its that good. Maybe you could read

it and prove me wrong:)? WELLLLL... I don't own gungrave or any of its characters. so don't sue me cuz i'll cry. Please r&r and enjoy.

** Curiosity **

It was so cold that day... But not as cold as the winds of change that had swept over Mika's world in what seemed like  
days. She had been kidnapped by Ballabird Lee, saved by Grave, and came back home, well... to the trailer, to find that Dr. Tokioka was dead.Just another life right? That was one of the main reasons why she hated Millenion so much. She hated looking weak, she hated feeling weak, but shemostly hated _being_ weak. There was nothing she could do. And she felt as though she was slowly losing her mind.  
She missed her mother's loving voice calling her name. She missed being able to laugh with her and come home to see her every day.The only person that could ever remind her of her mother was...

Beyond the Grave.

A silent man. How ironic. No matter how many times she'd ask him, he'd always stay silent. She hated silence. But she loved him. She loved how he would protect her, no matter how much pain he'd have to go through. How he would save her just in the nick of time. But mostly,  
How he would lay a comforting hand on her shoulder if she were to cry.

Which she did alot these days.

The area they were at was... cold. Just like everything else in this damned city. She sat on the couch next to the chair where Grave sat. Loading his gun like always. There was so much symbolism to that. Getting ready for another battle, being prepared for the least expected. Well...

at least the physical aspect. Not for what Mika was about to say.

"Grave?"

His trademark stare was his only response.

"I'm sorry if this is an awkward question, but..." She glanced at him and inhaled before speaking once more. "How old were you when you died?"

He continued loading the gun, no expression at all on his face. His eyes darkened for a moment before coming back to their usual shade. But still he said nothing. She should've known he wouldn't reply to such a question. How could you ans-

"Twenty-Seven."

Her eyes began to water slightly. Twenty-Seven? He hadn't even had a life.He hadn't had kids, or a wife, or anything. He was so young...

She waited a moment for the information to sink in before adding a quiet statement.

"You didn't deserve such an early death... But that doesn't mean that I'm not glad that I got to meet you."

He looked at her and gave her a smile, before returning to loading the white Cerberus.

**Part 2  
**

He was asleep on the couch, asleep for the first time in days. The barriers were down, his face in a calm expression. His coat hung on the couch,  
though his Cerberus were lying right next to him on the floor.

Mika always liked to touch. She could still remember her mother taking her into shops with glass figurines and fragile things. And her mother repeatedly  
telling her _not_ to touch. But she did anyway, of course. How could she not? Such beautiful things shouldn't JUST be made for one sense. She wanted to touch and see and hold the little things.

So she understood why it was so hard to keep away from touching his face.

His hair hung in front of his face, since he was laying on his side. His chest rising and falling in a silent pattern. If you hadn't known anything about him, you would've thought he was alive.

_Just a touch..._ Mika thought, _Barely a touch. Like a tickle? hmmm... no... like a feather! Just one feather-light touch and i'll go back to sleep. That's it._

She got up off of the other couch and made her way to kneel in front of him. She looked down to see the Cerberus under her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

_Oh well, you're here Mika... you might as well..._ She lifted a hand to barely brush the hair away from his face.It was softer than she thought it would be, maybe even softer than hers.  
_What conditioner does he us-_  
Her thoughts were interrupted as he opened his good eye to stare her straight in the face. _Crap_. _This is awkward..._

"Uhh... I uhh... I saw a bug.. on your face. And It was driving me insane. So i erm... I came to... um... Wipe it off?" _Great job mika, I'm sure his I.Q. is low enough to fall for that one._

He was silent. He stared at her for a few moments, and just before she got up to leave, She heard it.

It was almost inaudible at first, knowing Grave. But as she listened she could hear it.

Was he laughing at her?

By god he was!

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I can't help it if I wanted to touch your stupid face!" _Woops. _

He stopped. Right there. Stopped laughing and put the barriers up again. So she wanted to touch his face? Big deal...  
right?

He sat up and looked her straight in the eye again. She hated that. It was like the Death-Ray of Truth. He didn't have to say anything, she knew what he wanted.

"Grave... I... I have this curiosity. It drives me insane around people like you because you hide everything. I understand why of course, But... I want to know so much more about you. I want to learn who you are and what your past was... I want to know so much. And I'm so sorry if it drives you insane. I really am, Because it drives me insane too. I wanted to touch you because... Just for a moment, I'd know something about you. I fell so horrible for interrupting the only slee you've had in god knows when... I'm so sorry grave... I'm sorry..."

Mika hung her head, too embarrassed and ashamed to say anything more.She got up, walking away when his hand gripped her wrist.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave hugged her tight. He smiled for a moment before whispering...

"Your mother was the exact same way."

AWWWW I can't help the pointless fluff. Really, I just can't help it lol. Please don't flame me if you didn't like it, and if you did, Or maybe you have some constructive criticism, please review!


End file.
